villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles (also known as Angelica Pickles) is the main antagonist in the popular animated TV series, Rugrats, and an anti-hero of the feature films. She is Tommy and Dil's bossy cousin, Drew and Charlotte's bratty daughter, Lou Pickles's greedy granddaughter, and Stu and Didi's spoiled niece, and is a recurring bully towards the babies - an adorable and very beautiful little girl, yet spoiled brat by nature Angelica is rarely seen in a positive light (though exceptions do exist), prone to control freak behavior and intimidation. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she thinks that being older entitles her to be as cruel as she pleases towards younger children, yet is smart enough to manipulate the adults into thinking she is a loveable character in order to mask her true nature. Angelica's villainous roles In "The Trial", Angelica was the one responsible for breaking Mr. Fluffles, Tommy's smiling clown lamp, but she didn't reveal it until near the end, and was sent to a high chair as punishment until her father returned when Betty and Didi overheard her saying it so remorselessly. This is Angelica's first villainous role. In "Spike The Wonder Dog", Angelica made Spike talk and forced Tommy and his friends to get the cookie jar (even though they were supposed to be for after dinner), and brought it to her, and ate all the cookies. After finding out that Tommy and his friends were tricked, Spike rushed into the house to get Stu and Didi to see what Angelica for what she did. Then Stu and Didi took Angelica in the house to clean her up and called her dad for what she had done. In "Chuckie's Wonderful Life", Angelica stole Chaz's favorite music CD, Latvian Folk Dances, after Chuckie takes it after his friends convinced him to take it, and just like her original counterpart, Mr. Potter, she tells Chuckie that they'd all be better off without him. Chuckie is then shown what life is like without him by his Guardian Angel. He is shown the horrors of a world without him. When Chuckie and the Angel get to the Pickles's house, Tommy is seen crawling around in the garbage. The Angel tells Chuckie that Angelica came in one day and took over. Stu and Didi are then seen being treated like servants, making nothing but desserts for her. As a result, Angelica has become morbidly obese, and is also treated like a queen. Tommy asks her for "one little crumb of cookie", even if it's already been in her mouth, she's refuses, saying that of she gave one to him, she'd have to share with everyone else, then she steals his rattle from him and throws it into the pile of the other toys that she stole from Tommy after she took over his house. Chuckie then tries to help Tommy, but because they are invisible to themselves, he can't. The Angel says without Chuckie as backup (and it doesn't matter if he gets scared all the time), Tommy has no confidence to stand up to Angelica, so Chuckie then wishes himself home. At the end of the episode, Angelica and Drew went back to Chuckie's house to give the CD back to Chaz, and as punishment, not only is she forced to apologize, but she also doesn't get dessert for a whole week, much to her dismay as Chuckie's friends discover that Angelica was the one who took the CD and it is not Chuckie's fault. In "Angelica Orders Out", after Grandpa falls asleep on the job after ordering some lunch from Zippy's Deli, while she uses her Uncle Stu's invention, she prank-calls Zippy's Deli to order her own junk food (all of it) while she is forbidden to have by her Aunt Didi or Grandpa's teeth will be taken away, and in the process, confines Tommy to an upside-down laundry basket with a box of soap powder on top so she can prank call more people, including her father, Drew and order dessert, making herself sound like her own mother. Eventually, because she is caught by the grown-ups and Tommy is innocent, all desserts she ordered are sent back except for the flan, which she is forced to eat (and so is Grandpa with his teeth removed as punishment for falling asleep again). In "Partners In Crime", after having watched a crime film with her grandfather, while Angelica's mom, Charlotte, was watching Tommy's little brother, Dil, Angelica kidnapped him, (which Charlotte didn't seem to notice), and stole some cookies from other people (despite being forbidden to have any more sweets for a week just after eating ten out of a dozen cupcakes Didi baked) and even stole the elder's cake. Then Charlotte and the other people found Angelica and that she was in big trouble for what she had done. Then Charlotte gave Angelica a big punishment that she won't get new toys, new clothes, or TV all for a month while Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil took Dil and returned back to the adults. In "Mother's Day", Angelica manipulated Chuckie when he was mourning the loss of his real mother (in a surprisingly emotional subject matter) - offering to be his "mother" but having no real desire to care for him. While Angelica appears as the main antagonist of the series, in the movies she acted more as an anti-hero and would side with the babies in the end, against the main villain. In the spin-off All Grown Up! Angelica is thirteen years old and is shown to have gotten more beautiful and somewhat matured, but still is spoiled and occasionally mean. How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! Angelica is the main protagonist villainess of the Nicktoons christmas crossover short How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What!. ''Angelica wanted to steal all the treats in Toonville, the city where all the Nicktoon characters live and get ready for Nickmas, which they like a lot. The narrator reasons that Angelica's hatred for Nickmas might be because her pigtails were tied too tight or because she can't find her Cynthia doll one night, but the actual reason is because she believes she should have all the chocolate and other christmas treats to herself. Angelica rides into Toonville on her Malibu Cynthia sleigh, pulled by her cat Fluffy, and sneaks into the houses to steal all the chocolate goodies. Among them, she steals chocolate figures of Ultralord, Phil and Lil's chocolate worms, Rudy's chocolate chalk, and Zim's chocolate candy cane that came all the way from Planet Irk (which he is not willing to part with despite being apparently asleep at the moment). Just as Grinchelica has finished her theft, the smallest Toonville citizen, Plankton Lou Who (portrayed by Plankton), walks in on her and asks, "What is going on here?!" Angelica tries to think of an lullaby, but instead she just pats his head and kicks him back into bed. Angelica returns to her mountain hideout with the stolen chocolates and parks her sleigh on the very top of the mountain. But from her vantage point, she stops to think about how the other Nicktoons are going to be disappointed when they wake up on Nickmas morning and find that there's no chocolate or other treats for them. But she ultimately decides that she doesn't truly care about that, because as far as she's concerned, the treats are all hers now. She then feasts on the all candy until her stomach has grown three hundred sizes. This is Angelica's most villainous role yet and she succeeded in her goal and got away with everything. This short is a parody of ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Gallery Angelica pickles (all grown up).jpg|Angelica as she appears in All Grown Up! Angelica almost getting bitten by scarsnout.png Spike saves an unsuspecting Angelica from Scarsnout.png Angelica reveals Coco's plan.jpg Coco threatening Angelica.png Coco interrogating Angelica.jpeg Angelica talking to Mrs.Carol.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-21h44m08s109.png|Angelica after eating all the stolen candy in the Nickmas promo. Videos See also *Angelica Pickles in Heroes Wiki. *Angelica Pickles in Bullies Wiki. Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Rogues Category:Kidnapper Category:Incriminators Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Rivals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Amoral Category:Related to Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Affably Evil Category:Teenage Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Successful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Ensemble Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Remorseful Category:In Love Category:Incompetent